Secret Love Letter
by Cazuki
Summary: What would you do if you found something written by your ex-brother? Rated M for later smut. Please comment if you see fit. Thanks for reading in advance.
1. Repo Men!

Have you ever written a love letter but never given it to that special someone all because you thought they hated you?... Then again maybe not, I guess most people don't even write love letters anymore… I guess I'm just old-fashioned.

As all things start it started fairly normally. There had been stories in Norwich of an abandoned house on the coast. With the erosion of the coast over the years the house was dangerously close to falling into the sea below it. People said that the house had belonged to a very rich man but had been boarded up years ago with all it treasures still inside it. No-one had tried to go into the house though because it was said that if you even entered you would die within it and never be found, so everyone kept away.

They still did now, with the building now almost leaning over the edge of the coast's cliffs. That doesn't stop me doing my job though. No-one lived in the house so it could fall, but the items inside were said to be from 1783. Of course that brought up _that_ day again but the museums wouldn't stop bothering me about these artefacts and eventually I was forced to go. I'm supposed to be a country, damn it! Not a repo man!

The only thing that made it worse was that idiot America deciding to visit. Of course he wouldn't leave me alone when he heard about the haunted house I was going into. So in the end I ended up bringing him along.

The weather was cloudy but it hadn't rained.

"Hah ha! Come on England I want to get there before I'm old!"

"Shut up… you… wanker" I gasped as I followed behind America who was running from the inland to the coast.

I wasn't as young as I used to be, then again does a country have an age? Eventually we got to our destination, the house definitely looked like it was from the late 1700's it had an overall grand look to it, or it would have if the paint hadn't discoloured and come completely off in some places. It was surprisingly small, more a shack than a house.

"Looks like a dump!" America said in his overly cheery, and annoying, tone.

"Hey! That's my expert architecture you're talking about!"

America made a 'pfft' sound.

"You wanker! This isn't supposed to be funny! We have a job to do!"

"Ok, ok" America said, still smiling at me. He always smiled. "well we better do this quick, look"

I looked and saw for once the idiot was right, the house was slightly tilted and part of it was leaning out in the air, threatening to fall to the pitiful beach below.

"Right… Let's get this done… and be careful!" But America had already run up to the boarded up front door and had started pulling them off with his almost extraordinary strength. He didn't seem to care about the damage the rough tearing would cause to the building. "Hey! Be careful!" I shouted, running up to the front door just as America had finished tearing off the last board.

"There! Done!" he said, laughing and then pulling open the old oak door.

Inside the house everything seemed a lot more normal looking. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust but, besides that, all the items inside seemed in great condition. The walls were covered with old, and some famous, paintings. Other items such as rifles, flags, uniforms and various maps were placed in piles and lines along the corridor. It looked like something you would see in a wealthy Commander's house.

"Oh… I thought it would be more exciting than this…" America said in a very openly disappointed tone.

"I told you not to come! Idiot!" I said and then walked inside, the dust partly chocking me as my footstep's disturbed its slumber. A shiver ran up my spine as I walked deeper into the house, though that was probably just bad memories.

There was furniture in the house as well, all grand and ornate looking, ranging from chairs to tables to cupboards with various trinkets in them.

"Come on" I said, sensing the work ahead of us and the limited time we had to do it in.

So the hours passed with me and America carrying many of the items inside the house out of it and onto the grass outside where it would be collected later on. Partway through, and most of the big items gone later, me and America decided to split up so that we could get the items out quicker.

Part of me wishes we had never made that choice.


	2. A Discovery

America walked around the house, sighing to himself. When he had heard that England was going to go into a haunted house he had been ecstatic. He thought the boring book-reading, magic-loving tea-drinker had finally started being fun.

From then on he had bothered England non-stop that he wanted to go with him. England had been very adamantly against it at first, saying that America would just complain all the time. Eventually though he had conceded, as America knew he always did if he was bothered enough, and had let America come along provided he helped with the work he had to do in the house.

He had been even more excited when he had seen how the outside of the building looked, very horror movie setting, he had thought to himself. Sadly though he had been vastly disappointed when he saw that the inside of the 'haunted' house was nothing more than a dusty old Commander's house.

Still, this place reminded him of good times. 1783 was when America had finally gained his complete independence from the British Empire. In that respect this house, although it had belonged to a British Commander, it reminded him of his victory.

He walked around, looking in all the room that he and England had already scoured of all the large items such as the tables, cupboards and fairly large feather bed which America had almost threatened to sleep on and leave England to do the rest of the work. Of course the tea-drinker hadn't been happy with that suggestion and had shouted at America until he had gotten up.

He saw a study, a storage room, now mostly empty as well as a bathroom and a living room, which also seemed to have been the bedroom as a bed had been stuffed into the corner of it so whoever had lived in here could sleep. All the rooms were almost empty, all the big items having been taken out of them. America looked at a small pile of ornaments in a corner of the living-room which had previously been in one of the cupboards but taken out to avoid them breaking. He thought that would be a better place to start than any.

As he bent down to pick them up he noticed something strange about the corner of the room. A bit of the old dusty wall-paper was slightly coming off and behind it there seemed to some sort of gap. His attention moved from the ornaments to the corner and he walked over to it, avoiding tripping on some of the loose floorboards of the room. He picked up an end of the wallpaper that had peeled off slightly and pulled it up; enlarging the gap to see that it had been roughly beaten into the wall by some sort of weapon. That wasn't what caught his attention though. It was the little black box inside the gap that did.

The little black box seemed to have painted that way, with some small runic patterns scratched into its side and top. The symbols looked familiar to America, were they one of England's spells? He shrugged and moved the small box out of the alcove in the wall. He sat down and saw that the box had no lock or anything to keep it closed. America smiled to himself. That was just like England, expecting something to stay closed because he had scratched some patterns into it.

He opened the small black box and saw that inside there was some parchment, slightly yellowed but overall in a good condition. Now it was getting interesting, America thought as he grabbed the parchment, not caring to be careful with it as he turned it to him and looked briefly over the handwriting.

It was cursive and very thin and scrawled with some ink blotches in some places from careless use of an ink feather. It looked slightly alike England's handwriting, very hard to read.

America smiled. What was something that England had wrote been doing here? Did he even know it was here in _the_ first place? The thought of showing England the document flashed briefly in America's mind before it was snuffed out. England, if he saw the document, would take it away from America and hide it. He was always very protective of his past.

_I'll just keep this my little secret_ he thought to himself and then looked at the document again, starting to read it.


	3. Confirmation

'These are the words of a failure.'

America was instantly taken aback by this. The Brit was a stubborn and prideful man from the first moment he had met him all the way to now. To have himself called himself a failure probably meant that England had been really depressed about something. With that in his mind he kept reading.

'I had the strength, the resources and the money to make any country shudder before me and my empire, even that bearded git France seemed to slink away from me… all this gave me more ego than sense. I forgot about the colonies to the West. I forgot about little America…'

America was starting to get interested now, he was being mentioned, albeit his younger self. Memories came flooding back to him from back then, green fields and sunny days. For a few seconds he lingered on a memory of England's warm smile. Then, realizing what he was thinking about, shook his head and continued, a new determination in his reading.

'When I first started raising that country I thought he would always be leaning on me and that I would truly be an older brother to him. I was wrong about that. He was always strong; he could do things that were impossible for a colony of his age. When he started growing older I thought it would still be fine, I could still be with him even if he wasn't leaning on me so much, besides a colony like him needs to have some level of independence…

But then he started to become more distance, he grew into more of a country than a colony. He started to make decisions all on his own and hinting at being more scornful towards me. I couldn't recognize my little America anymore…

Then finally he wanted to be truly independent from me. A long war started… but I only really remember [i]_that[/i] _day, when they sky was cloudy and the rain never seemed to stop falling. It was probably one of the very few times I cried in front of anyone. That day stays with me now and probably will for all my life as a country. The rest of the war came and went and it ended in my defeat…'

America's normally bright eyes seemed to grow more sombre when he read that bit. For him that day had truly marked the start of his rise to independence, he remembered England, sobbing as he kneeled on the floor. He sighed.

'I write this letter soon after the war has finished in this hut which had been a small place for me to visit when I wanted to try and get away from my country's troubles. Though now this place can burn to ashes for all I care and this letter with it… But if you are reading this then my wish has not come true…

You may ask what the point of this letter is… You may not understand a single thing I have written about…

Well, I can at least explain the former of those… this is a confession letter…

America… my once little colony to the West… my younger brother… you are no longer either of those so I guess I can say this now…

I love you, not as my ex-younger brother but as a country and man…

America, I love you.

Signed,

England.'

America hadn't noticed he had been holding his breath while he had been reading the last segment of the letter. As he did notice thought he let out his held breath and felt heat coming from his face and lighting up his whole body. It took him awhile to notice he was blushing a deep scarlet.

At first he thought he should just put the letter back and stay silent, after all England probably still didn't feel this way anyway. He'd probably just get mad and throw the letter into the sea and then everything would be normal. Then he was overtaken by a greater will.

_I have to know how he feels_ he thought. He got up and started walking urgently out of the study. He looked around for England and saw that he was just walking back in to collect more stuff. The Brit looked at the American curiously at first, then his heavy brows furrowed and he started to say something.

"Hey! What the hell have you been doing!? I turn my back for one min-"

America didn't let him finish though as he brought up the letter and showed it to England.

England's eyes grew bigger slightly in surprise but he furrowed his brow again in a questioning look. America sighed irritably, how could he really not remember something he had written himself? He didn't think and just said, out of the blue.

"Do you still love me?" His voice came out louder than he thought it should and the tone more desperate than he would have liked.

The Brit's eyes increased dramatically in size as he realized what the letter was about. He dropped his head then. America's eyes softened then and he dropped down his arm, that had been holding the letter, to his side.

"England?..." he said slowly.

England kept his head down for a few more seconds and just when America had been about to say his name again he lifted up his head suddenly and made America take a small step back. He was blushing up to his ears a deep scarlet and he seemed to be tearing up like he was about to cry.

"I-idiot…" he stuttered as he tried to blink back his tears, though it didn't work and a few cascaded down his cheeks. America felt bad then and stepped forward

"England… don't…" he didn't really know what he had been about to say as a loud creak filled the halls.

The sound was followed by splintering wood and it didn't take long for either of them to figure out what was happening, though America, being America, had to voice the obvious

"This place is going to fall!" He looked down the hall to see the door was fairly close; they could get out if they went now. Suddenly, the sounds increased dramatically in volume and everything seemed to tilt.

_Cr-p!_ America thought. He then didn't think anymore as he dropped the letter to the floor and jumped at England, propelling both him and England to the door frame. He then grabbed England roughly and jumped out of the house just in time for it to tilt completely and fall off the cliff.

When they came to their senses again they were both on the floor with England having been pulled close to America and now he was looking at him from above, eyes still wide. Then he noticed the position and blushed heavily. America couldn't help laughing and moved forward, kissing England softly on the lips. The Brit let himself feel it for an instance then pulled back, blushing to his ears.

"W-wha-" he started to say then America cut in and said

"I love you too" England was utterly speechless for a few moments and then said

"Who said I still love you, i-idiot?"

"Heh, because I'm a hero, I can see these kind of things" America then smiled "and I always get the girl at the end of the movie"

There was a pause and America thought he saw England smiled then England got up quickly and, without turning said

"W-who's a girl, you wanker!"

America smiled and got up, following after the Brit, smiling his ass off and almost knowing that England was smiling like he had back when he had been a child.


	4. Extra: How it really ended

So I guess everything worked out far better than I thought it would have. A wish from my past - and present- self was realized and granted. Meanwhile the museums would be happy with the amount of items me and America had collected.

Now what is there to talk about? A happy ending for all involved, mission completed and- ahem- the hero got the [i]girl[/i] in the end… Well remember when I said that a truck driver was going to come and collect both us and the items. It was late, very late.

True, the house had fallen before we had expected it to but close to two hours of waiting later it felt like an age had passed and that was only made worse by an increasing tension between me and America. America and I had decided an hour or so in to lean on the large bed, him at one end and me at the other. I told him not to sit or lie down because the bed was an artefact and the museums would kill me if it was 'infected' by the present more than needed.

Sometime during those two hours I felt a tingle go up my spine, making me shake slightly. I knew tingles and this one felt like a 'being watched' tingle. I didn't move my head though and just kept looking over to the sea beyond the cliff. It didn't stop though, to the contrary it seemed to magnify as time passed and soon I started to feel a bit jumpy as well as annoyed and awkward. When I turned toward the side of the bed where America had been leaning I saw that he was now right next to me, staring at me intently with those blue eyes of his.

Of course I jumped back slightly in surprise but America's expression didn't even change, showing no sign of apology or even starting to make up an excuse as to why he was so close. Soon I got bored of waiting for a response and asked

"What are you looking at me for?"

"Trying to undress you with my eyes" He said surprisingly quickly and seriously

I felt myself blush heavily and stuttered out

"W-why?"

America didn't respond this time and simply moved closer, stretching out his right arm towards me, touching my cheek with his hand. I flinched back slightly but then felt myself relax. I was about to raise a complaint when he came forward and kissed me lightly on the lips like he had before. I didn't flinch from it like I had told my body to do. Instead I stood there and let him kiss me.

I hadn't noticed I had closed my eyes until I felt a warm and wet thing poke at my mouth. My eyes shot open and I pushed America away, who was now closer than before with his other arm on my left cheek. I became acutely aware of the height difference as he seemed to loom slightly above me. That didn't stop me protesting though.

"H-hey! Don't do that! The truck could get here any minute" I said. There was a pause from the American before he said

"I'll make it quick then" he moved closer again just as I had been about to reply and stuck his tongue in my mouth. I tried to push him back again but now he grabbed my shoulders and latched on. I felt the heat inside my mouth and a light blush covered my face. I stopped fighting after a while, against my will of course, and let America explore my mouth, even jabbing at his tongue with my own in a completely pointless fight for dominance.

A small time later I felt his mouth disconnect from mine and I whimpered slightly without telling my body to. Then I felt the heat of his kisses again going slowly down my neck, flinching as they connected with my skin. His hands moved as well, playing with my blond hair and squeezing my ears slightly. I felt a small noise come out of my mouth when he squeezed the top part of my ears and for a moment I felt everything stop before America continued.

I felt him push me slightly, squeezing both my ears at the same time so my legs went a bit wobbly. We fell back together but the landing was soft as I had landed on the feather mattress. America was now above me and looked down at me, mumbling something which I wish I hadn't heard.

"Cute…"

I blushed heavily at my lost pride and said

"Who's cute you wanker!?"

America smiled and then started playing around with the buttons on my clothes. I struggled slightly but then decided it was futile, all his weight was sitting on my legs and my arms didn't seem to want to respond anymore. He took off my green and slightly tatty jacket and then my shirt underneath and I could feel the cool breeze on my bare skin, making me shiver slightly.

I covered my face with my arm, my hand covering my eyes so he wouldn't see my blush but still shivered slightly at the new found chill.

"Sorry" I heard America say "you'll be warm soon" I blushed harder and then saw, through the gaps between my fingers, that America was taking his own jacket and shirt off, exposing his toned, -well ok- muscular, chest. I felt a small perk in my lower half and heat travel through my entire body. He smiled and looked down me and that's when I noticed the sizable bulge in his pants. For a few milliseconds I thought it might be painful then I shook my head.

America smiled and bent low, kissing me lightly again and removing my arm from my face

"Don't be scared, I won't hurt you" he said. He then moved his hands up to my chest and started playing with my nipples, making small moans escape me as they hardened into buds. He moved his weight off my legs slightly as he adjusted his position and started touching my clothed member.

I was embarrassed but felt heat rise almost instantly as he began rubbing.

"Ah… mngh…"

"So you're already there, huh?" I heard him say and for once didn't respond as my body heat increased more and I started to feel a guilty sense of pleasure. I felt even chillier as America slipped off my trousers and eventually my pants, exposing my whole member to the cool air. The foreign feeling of the air made me twitch slightly. I tried to cover my face again as I felt myself become harder than before. America wouldn't let me though and I felt my arms be pinned down to my sides as he leaned down and kissed me. I felt my eyes close and my thoughts start to leave my head, that worried me but I didn't have much time to dwell on it as America pulled back and panted slightly to get his breath back. I looked into his blue eyes to see that they had gone darker and looking closer I saw they were glazed over.

"A-america?" I asked nervously. America replied by moving his head down slowly, licking and sucking on my torso and making several love bites. I couldn't help groaning slightly as he moved to just above my member. I suddenly felt something hot and wet touch it and flinched, bucking my hips as America started licking me.

"Ah… a-ah! America" I said, my own eyes glazed he continued licking without a sound. Suddenly he stopped and I whimpered in disappointment before he took me in his mouth and I moaned erotically. This felt too good and with America doing it I couldn't seem to stop myself.

I let him suck for a while and then suddenly I fond I wanted something else. I moved my hands down, my arms having been released earlier and dragged America's head up.

"A-america~ Please~"

America smiled then, that cocky smile which I normally hated. Though, this time, it left me wanting more. I waited for a moment and then I saw America move his fingers toward my face

"Lick 'em" he said in a tone that brooked no argument. I took them into my mouth and sucked slowly. America seemed to be quivering and as I released his fingers he looked up at me suddenly and said "why have you got to be so sexy!?"

Before I had anytime to question the outburst, just as suddenly he slipped a finger into my entrance and I gripped the bed sheets in pain, forgetting its antiquity completely in my haze. I wasn't that new to sex, not really, I mean I'm an old country; of course I've done this. But I was very rarely on the receiving end…

I felt him add another and then another as time passed. While it felt good I really wanted him to hit that one spot. I started to get frustrated because I thought he was missing it on purpose. Growling I sat myself up, America's fingers still inside me and a shocked expression on his face. I reached down and undid his trousers and moved down his pants until his member showed. I looked up at him and he seemed to get any message I was putting across. He retracted his fingers completely and kissed me lightly before thrusting into me.

"Ah!" I moaned in a mix of pleasure and pain, feeling every movement he made inside of me. I felt him stop for a moment, probably for me to get adjusted then I felt him move, slow at first and then moving up to a regular rhythm "mn-ahh… A-ameri…ca!" I moaned and suddenly I found a clear spot in my mind and I said "the b-bed"

"I'll pay if they ask" he said as he continued thrusting. I lost my resistance then as he moved up and started hitting that spot. It went on like that for a while and then I felt pressure rise in my lower half and then I came violently, seeing white and feeling heat inside of me before I relaxed and felt America move out of me. I started to feel very tired after that and as America curled around me I couldn't help but snuggle into him. I could practically see him smile and I heard him chuckle as he said

"England, I love you so much right now" He then started to relax as well and we fell asleep, dead to the world and only alive to each other.

As I slept the image of that letter came into my mind and me when I was writing it. I remember the sadness I had felt and the thoughts of both futility in writing the letter and hope that it would be seen. I smiled in my sleep.

_Guess the fires really do like me_ I thought then feel into deep sleep.


	5. Epilouge of an Extra: Busted!

The truck driver came an hour or so later. Annoyed at himself for having taken a wrong turn and having left the two guys who had gone to the house on their own.

"Cr-p… they're really going to kill me for this" he said to himself as he kept moving, the cliff in sight now but the house no longer there. He got worried then as he drove up faster, various items coming up into view as he got closer. Furniture and ornaments came into view.

But where were the guys? He looked around then saw something move on the old bed. He drove closer and looked out the window to see two guys sleeping next to each other on the bed, covered in a duvet. He felt himself blush when he noticed they had no clothes on. He stopped looking and sighed.

"now I really wish I had got here on time… oh well they've gotta wake up sometime…"

And so that is why England didn't talk to America for two weeks afterwards.


End file.
